


leaving all the hope (that one day even we oh one day even we will be saved)

by lightningstars



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Banter, F/F, Family Feels, Feels, I love all of you, Love, M/M, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Sarcasm, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstars/pseuds/lightningstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are red, violets are blue, none of us know what comes next but we sit up in the astronomy tower staring at the sky and think maybe it’ll be okay.</p><p>+</p><p>It starts like this: Clary and Jace sit behind Meliorn in Herbology. He ignores their laughter accompanied with whispers until Jace leans forward to poke him in the back. He asks what number twelve is on the homework and Meliorn wordlessly makes an obscene gesture at him. Professor Rollins catches him and gives him a harsh glare. Once she turns around Clary asks why he didn’t get detention and without missing a beat he says its because hes ‘the best at Herbology unlike you’. Clary scoffs, then tries to make a paper airplane. She aims it at him but she's terrible at making paper airplanes and it ends up hitting Gregory Smith who's sitting in the last row on the other side of the room. He glares at her as Jace falls out of the chair laughing, but before Gregory can say anything Professor Rollins turns around to face her class.</p><p><i>a.k.a.</i> this hp au that literally not a single person asked for but exists and is here to love you. (and maybe make you cry)</p><p>(not really. its a mess and these kids love each other far too much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	leaving all the hope (that one day even we oh one day even we will be saved)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/gifts).



> an;; look. LOOK. none of this is really my fault i personally choose to blame lana but in all fairness theres no real excuse i have. this is dedicated to lana just as much as its dedicated to every single person who has ever messaged me about my writing or anything else. i love all of you with every fiber in my being. i hope you all have a lovely day because you’re all lovely people and i’m an actual real life sap.

Roses are red, violets are blue, none of us know what comes next but we sit up in the astronomy tower staring at the sky and think maybe it’ll be okay.

+

It starts like this: Clary and Jace sit behind Meliorn in Herbology. He ignores their laughter accompanied with whispers until Jace leans forward to poke him in the back. He asks what number twelve is on the homework and Meliorn wordlessly makes an obscene gesture at him. Professor Rollins catches him and gives him a harsh glare. Once she turns around Clary asks why he didn’t get detention and without missing a beat he says its because hes ‘the best at Herbology unlike you’. Clary scoffs, then tries to make a paper airplane. She aims it at him but she's terrible at making paper airplanes and it ends up hitting Gregory Smith who's sitting in the last row on the other side of the room. He glares at her as Jace falls out of the chair laughing, but before Gregory can say anything Professor Rollins turns around to face her class.

After the class Jace races to go to the Quidditch field to practice flying and Meliorn wanders over to the library. He sits down but then so does Magnus and instantly they start arguing about Potions for three hours. Simon overhears and makes an offhand comment about how they’re both wrong because Carter's Theory contradicts them both. Magnus and Meliorn sit, temporarily stunned realizing that he's right. Simon grins and Magnus throws an eraser in his eye. He complains for a week and stays away from erasers giving them a death glare and Magnus a reason to laugh. Magnus changes the Ravenclaw password to “Rosemarie” and after 9 o’clock kicks anyone below fourth year out. He tells them they’re ‘too young to be tainted by the bullshittery the adults have’ and a second year tells him he's full of shit. Isabelle overhears and starts laughing as she gives the second year a high-five. Magnus tells her she's the worst but he's smiling. He sneaks in muggle alcohol, placing Simon in charge of getting the wizard alcohol. In less than an hour everyone is drunk. Isabelle kisses Clary or maybe Clary kisses Isabelle, it doesn’t matter, nothing about it is romantic. Its full of hope and promises with stained lipstick on pearl white teeth. Everyone cheers because it's taken them 6 fucking years to get together finally.

Raphael dares Alec to eat fifteen grapes under 50 seconds, then pats his back as he throws up over a toilet. Magnus paces outside the bathroom frantically wondering if he's okay, then wondering why he's so concerned, but then Alec emerges out arguing with Raphael that he owes him two galleons. He grins so wide that he thinks his face might break but it doesn’t not even at night when everyone is sleeping. Jace puts his feet up in Defense Against the Dark Arts, blocking Professor Vargas’s view of Raphael taking a nap. In the halls Maureen nearly slips dragging Simon down with her. She hits her head against the wall and Simon takes her to the hospital wing while telling her to ‘stop bitching you hit your head not die’ and she hits his shoulder. A fourth year girl comes up to Alec telling him that he's cute and if he maybe wanted to walk with her to The Three Broomsticks and Magnus feels his heart jump into his throat. Alec looks down and says that he's two years older and also that he's gay, maybe try someone who isn’t and she huffs at him. The next day Alec gets a howler from someone telling him that he deserves to die and he runs to the bathroom. Isabelle finds him later sitting against a sink with overflowing water and her heart breaks a little because he's her big brother and he doesn’t deserve this.

Maureen makes a flower crown and puts it on Clary’s head. Its full of daisies and roses and Clary charms it so none of the flowers will ever die. Jace falls off his broom during Quidditch practice and Meliorn skips all of his classes to stay by his side and talk to him. Neither of them comment on how a few months ago they barely knew each other's names. In the library Raphael groans before setting fire to all his homework watching it burn until Magnus finds him and puts it out while staring at him in shock. They start a homework club because Magnus claims to not understand Astronomy but both know he's lying - it's just so he can keep an eye on Raphael. Maureen finds out and demands to be invited in because she really doesn’t understand Astronomy. No one talks about Valentine but all know about it. Isabelle writes an entire essay about the history of the genocide wizards committed against other species and gets an A. Roy Littleman slaps her face when he finds out, hissing ‘they deserve to die’. Meliorn finds out and the next day Roy refuses to leave his bed. The other kids in his room claim he's been hexed so much none of them are sure if he still has a face but aren’t sure who hexed him. Simon confesses in the Hufflepuff common room that he's pansexual and half the people ask what the hell that is and the other half shrug and go back to their work. Clary sits at the Great Hall reading the Daily Prophet. Raphael sits across from her despite being in a different house and casually asks if anyone they know has died. She shakes her head unable to form words and they leave it at that. Alec threatens Magnus with bodily harm if he doesn’t hand over his Charms homework.

Jace flicks Meliorn’s ear as he walks past the Slytherin table to sit with Clary. Magnus makes out with seven different people, gets caught by three teachers all in the span of two days. He gets detention and forces Maureen to get one too so he won’t be too lonely. Simon oversleeps and rushes to Transfiguration swearing loudly but comes to a screeching halt. The room is deadly silent and Alaric is sitting behind the teachers desk sobbing because he just found out his mom died. His mom who he talked two two days ago, who told him that she was going clothes shopping for more dresses because she didn’t have nearly enough was dead. All of a sudden everything suddenly moved very fast as if someone hit the fast-forward button the remote and then shut off the t.v. very quickly. The ministry came in to take Professor Garroway away to Azkaban in the middle of his class because before when he was seventeen and scared he was a member of the Circle. He doesn’t say anything when being carted off but calmly tells his class that they are dismissed and to please read chapter 7 for homework. Clary runs behind the greenhouse to find Simon. Silently he hands her a joint to calm her nerves.

Isabelle falls asleep on Raphael’s shoulder during the Headmaster’s speech. Afterwards he carries her to his bed since he doesn’t know the new Ravenclaw password. A rumor goes around that Jace likes to eat cat food. He stands in the Great Hall trying to tell everyone that it wasn’t the case he did not have a thing for cat food while Meliorn laughs behind his hand. Two seventh years walk in on Magnus and Alec. Simon bombards them two hours later asking them how long it was and why they didn’t say anything and Isabelle stands in the back of the room with a soft smile on her face. Clary finds her and they walk to have lunch together. Later Jace complains that it's not fair that both his brother and his sister have a quiet, solid relationships while he doesn’t have anyone. Raphael snorts and tells him that ‘maybe it has something to do with the fact that they’re attractive and you’re not’. Jace glares at him. Clary, Simon, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Maureen, Meliorn, and Raphael all refuse to go to Care of Magical Creatures as long as Professor Garroway is being held captive. They inspire the entire school and soon enough barely anyone is going to the class. Clary grins, and paints the entire Gryffindor common room pink. Simon joins in with purple paint. Soon random students join in, some splashing paint on the walls because they’re feeling something, some sketch. Maureen charms the drawings to move, telling their own story. None of the teachers have the energy to stop them.

Valentine kills more. Rumors spread that he's experimenting on bodies now, and Clary tries very hard to focus on her cereal. Noel Montgomery corners her in the hall and calls her ‘a murderer's bitch’. Alec punches him so hard he sees nothing but stars for the next month. Calmly he steps over Noel’s limp body offering Clary a hand and they skip Potions. At the headmaster's office Alec refuses to apologize saying that ‘I’m the only one allowed to call Clary a bitch and that's only when she's not giving me some of her pop-tarts or oreos. Also Clary isn’t a murderer. A father doesn’t make a dad’. He gets detention for three week and although Clary refuses to admit it she got herself detention to keep him company. Maureen breaks down in Defense Against the Dark Arts because it's useless, it's all useless they’re going to die and there isn’t a damn thing they can’t do about it. Isabelle stares at things without seeing them. Magnus only sees rays of light when he's doing his makeup or hearing Alec laugh. Raphael wonders about his family, praying day and night they’re okay. Simon quietly sits by him one day and they both silently pray to God to please save them, they’re good people and they don’t deserve any of the pain Valentine inflicts.

After Christmas break no one feels like working and so Professor Rollins asks them what they got for Christmas. When it's Maureen’s turn she rolls her eyes and says this is a terrible question to ask because not everyone is Christian. Isabelle and Clary clap grinning. Maureen stands on the desk dramatically holding out her quill as if it's a sword, making a large and dramatic speech about how this school pushed the Christian religion onto its students far too much. Everyone claps and Maureen feels light for the first time in weeks. Meliorn forgets how to walk in the middle of the halls for no real reason. Jace holds him, staring at him right in his eyes telling him to breathe. He makes a dramatic show of it, telling him to inhale and then exhale. Meliorn can barely hear him, he's miles away, he's screaming, he's remembering his father's slaps when Jace touches his chin lifting it up. The world rushes back to him and carefully he tries to breathe with him. Clary and Isabelle skip class to sneak into Hogsmeade. They bring back buckets full of candy and there's a small party just for the nine of them in the Ravenclaw girls dormitory. Professor Garroway comes back looking as if he's aged 50 years but still standing. The student body floods towards him, half of them handing him bags of teriyaki chips.

Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood come to their school and drag Isabelle and Alec out. There's a screaming match, where Maryse tells them they’re both disowned. She says that she would never want them as children, that they’re pathetic and she hopes that Valentine finds them and tortures them. The words scream in Isabelle’s head until Clary sneaks into her bed to whisper new ones. Alec gets into fights, Maureen cries and wishes she was dead. The next week she sneaks out to take a walk and is found hanging outside on Diagon Alley with blood staining her jeans. Clary screams when she finds out and it takes three people for her to not to run to the ministry and tell them off. Isabelle finds out that St. Mungo's took her in after finding out she still has a heartbeat. Magnus cries when he finds out and Simon prays to God that she’ll make it through. Raphael sits at his desk never working. He falls behind on all his assignments but he can’t stop thinking about Maureen who didn’t understand Astronomy and charmed paintings to move. He thinks about Clary who has fire for hair and loves so deeply even if her father doesn’t. He thinks about Magnus who dyes his hair and sneaks in alcohol. He thinks about all of them and a sudden realization dawns upon him that he's fallen in love with these people and would kill if something happened to them.

Meliorn wakes up sweating in the middle of the night because his dreams that he's become exactly what his father said he was. Jace refuses to talk to his parents but writes them a letter that since they disowned Alec and Isabelle he's disowned too. Clary gets pulled out of Herbology by Professor Garroway who tells her that her mom has been kidnapped by Valentine. She screams. Jace and Meliorn run out just in time to catch her. Before long Isabelle finds them. Her heart breaks as she gathers Clary in her arms rubbing her back soothingly. Alec, Magnus, Raphael are led by Simon and they all sit by her as she sobs. Simon remembers how Jocelyn always fed him, and helped him through everything. Suddenly he's sprinting towards the bathroom, he's throwing up, he can’t think everything is a blur until someone touches him and slowly calms him down. After a few minutes Simon realizes that it's Raphael, and he breaks down in his arms because everything hurts why can’t everything just be okay just for one day.

Maureen comes back. Meliorn is the first to see her and he pulls her in whispering that he missed her, to please never leave him, and she blinks back the tears that have suddenly sprung in her eyes. She walks arm in arm with him and slowly all of the others find her. Clary manages to put on a watery smile but it's useless, they both know it. Maureen clings onto her tightly pressing a kiss into her shoulder. Magnus and Isabelle take it as their duty to catch Maureen up on all the gossip and everything that has happened. Raphael offers her help on Astronomy again. Twenty-three vampires go missing but the Ministry doesn’t seem to care. They read about it in the paper and no one is sure what to say. Simon dares Maureen to tell him her crush and she says it's obviously Professor Vargas. He looks scandalized and spends a whole two weeks trying to reason with her until she bursts out laughing telling him she's kidding. Meliorn sees Jace everywhere, always animatedly talking to someone about something. He falls a little bit in love with him without realizing it.

Isabelle realizes she's allergic to tulips which deeply offends Simon. He claims they’re the best flower and the two of them start arguing in the middle of the hall. Outside Jace and Meliorn wonder if merpeople understand sign language. Alec joins in and they convince Magnus to steal some gillyweed so they can find out. Four third years ask Maureen to help them get to the bathroom because they’re scared they may get hurt. She thinks that maybe her heart can’t take anymore pain. Isabelle steals Raphael’s tie because she needs something to tie her hair in. He finds a cookbook in the library and drags Meliorn with him into the kitchen. They spend the whole night cooking with the house-elves. At breakfast the next day Clary announces that she's eating the best apple pie ever made. Meliorn steals Clary’s toast while she sticks her tongue out at him. 

Alec stops seeing light. He becomes enveloped in darkness. It's only when he's running outside that he can see it, and he runs as far and as hard as he can to try and get that light again. Jace flies at night when it's quiet. Demons scream in his mind until he pushes them out by focusing on the air around him. He forces his mind to pay rapt attention on the grass underneath his foot, the smell of dirt, the light breeze around him. Meliorn feels empty most of the time, Clary smiles but it's haunted by ghosts. Isabelle breaks down after forgetting how to spell the word ‘eighteen’. She curls into a ball, tears falling, wondering if she's even going to live to see her eighteenth birthday. Simon steals a guitar and constantly plays it in order to feel something. Maureen joins in, and they form a band so that they can do something.

Magnus stands up in the North tower looking down at the ground. His hands cling onto the wall, but his knees nearly buckle under the weight of gravity. The next night he finds a first year doing the same thing and talks them out of falling. Raphael gets a letter by one of his brothers that their mother died. Raphael’s hands shake too much and he drops his bowl of soup. Isabelle gently grabs a hold of him and drags him to the broom closet until he can calm down. He kisses her temple and tells her that she's a good girl. She scoffs at his words and calls him a weirdo. Meliorn does his homework with his legs tangled in Jace’s. They trade answers before falling asleep on each other. Maureen drapes a blanket on them, planting a soft kiss on each other their cheeks before going up to bed herself.

In May Isabelle makes everyone swear to not get her anything for her birthday. Simon fails his potions exam. Clary starts tapping her fingers against the desk wishing she could go out, wishing she could be on the hunt for her mom. Thirteen people spit at Maureen hissing ‘terrorist’ and sending her death threats. Jace goes to hurt each one of them, before Maureen catches his elbow. She softly tells him to not go after them, to stay safe, for her. Alec and Magnus sneak in a horse and ride it to every single class while wearing ridiculous clothing. When she wakes up on her birthday, Isabelle finds a box full of random items. The card says ‘things to tie your hair with your welcome - Raph’. She sits on her bed, grinning. In the Great Hall she presses a kiss against his cheek and he looks up smiling.

Exams come. Simon swears he's going to fail so it's best not to study. Maureen isn’t seen from anyone unless they’re in class with her. Clary studies outside with Isabelle, occasionally taking breaks to wander around on the grounds. Magnus claims to already know everything. Raphael practically lives in the library with nothing more than coffee. A few house-elves give him cookies every night. Meliorn and Jace study together but end up getting into wand fights instead. Alec begs Magnus to help him with the promise of kisses if he passes. They all enter the classrooms, still animatedly talking trying to get some last minute studying done.

Jace waits until Professor Rollins turns before poking Meliorn in the back asking for the answer to number twenty-two. Meliorn rolls his eyes before making a rude gesture at him. Neither of them comment on how strikingly familiar the whole ordeal feels. After the final test has been administered all the students walk out dazed until Magnus takes a deep breath and yells ‘LET'S GET FUCKED IN THE HUFFLEPUFF COMMON ROOM’. All the students barge in and miraculously there's every type of alcohol there. Between all the drinking Jace looks up to find Meliorn sitting in the corner calmly taking sips. It hits him, a realization that maybe he's fallen in love with him at one point when he wasn’t looking.

Alec sits across from Isabelle. Neither of them talk about how they don’t have a home to return for the summer. Clary sleeps on the couch and Maureen draws on her foot. The teachers finally charm the common room walls to look normal much to everyone’s protest. Simon steals Raphael’s cookies. A second year asks Isabelle if it's okay that she likes girls. Isabelle nods, all the words she wants to say caught in her mouth. Magnus lays in bed unable to sleep. He smiles at strangers who cower at the sight of him.

They all fall down in the tower looking at the sky. Someone got a bottle of scotch and some firewhiskey. Three boxes of junk food pass around them as they all try and act as if they might not die. Clary's head is in Alec’s lap while Magnus paints her nails. Isabelle and Simon dance while Raphael boo’s and throws bits of paper at them. Maureen screams into the night while Meliorn lazily throws spells into the air. Jace puts his head on Meliorn’s shoulder staring at the sky. Softly with his eyes shut he confesses that maybe he loves Meliorn a little bit more than he's supposed to. None of the others hear. Meliorn presses a kiss on Jace’s cheek and it's one full of hope, of happiness. Eventually they all fall asleep, dreaming of another universe one where they’re all happy. One where they can always see the light because in this one they’ve been hurt and none of them see it. Not unless they’re climbing into each others lungs listening to the laughter of others, not unless they’re running or flying, or focusing on nature or making music. They fall asleep dreaming of a place where they can be happy together like they used to do before.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr like always is available. so feel free to pop in and talk to me about any of this. or comment. ilusm](http://www.isabellarosaline.tumblr.com)


End file.
